


【翔松】高天亮的衣柜

by mansonbayern



Category: LPL - Fandom, 电竞同人, 翔松
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern
Summary: 宝马预警。灵感来自msc的麦克风和某次园长日记。翔翔9站起来了！翔翔不光站了起来，还原地起飞，直接R技能冲脸输出！顺便给林炜翔加了语言包，真实的翔翔，应该没那么多骚话，嘴皮也没那么快吧。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【翔松】高天亮的衣柜

高天亮的衣柜里常常会混有林炜翔的衣服。两人是室友，衣服和牙具时常混在一起，凰人本着大被同眠一家人和共产主义兄弟情，有衣一同穿，清洁用品一同用，甚至商量好了洗发露和沐浴露轮流购买的顺序。彼此拿错清洗用品、甚至穿着对方的衣服回家，这些都不奇怪。  
林炜翔的衣服并不会给高天亮带来什么实质上的烦恼。毕竟林炜翔的个人用品跟他本人一样透着聪明的气息。先说日常衣服，队服后面印了名字不会穿错，而别的方面，大狗勾的衣服，王八根本穿不了；至于内衣，看起来幼稚或者骚气的袜子不用说，就是fpx眉毛最浓的那位朋友的；至于内裤，靠尺寸很容易就区分出来。  
但是最近，王八却在衣柜里发现了一条裤子，从尺码是他能穿的没错，但他印象中完全没买过这个款式……何止是款式，光这个牌子都不是小王八的真眼范围。难道是林炜翔买错了？  
“喂，臭狗，是不是你小子买错裤子了？”  
“你是不是NC啊，老子从不自己买衣服。”林炜翔也不知道在得意什么。“勤俭持家懂不？”  
“那这条裤子是谁的？”说着高天亮把裤子甩在林炜翔面前。  
此时，林炜翔的耳根突然红了起来，这对于死刑犯心态的ad来说十分难得。  
“你TM自己的裤子都不认得？”  
“你爹就没买过这种牌子的裤子！哦？是不是哪里出了问题？”王八笑得十分狡黠。  
“你……你在讲什么东西啊？穿你的裤子，训练要迟到了。我警告你啊，我可是寝室长，随时扣你的分啊！”林炜翔的咬字一个比一个含糊，逃也似的离开了寝室。  
“这个boyTM必有问题。”小打野对八卦的嗅觉一如他对野区一样灵敏。

“高天亮呢？”ad不爱关房门，刘青松拉开一条门缝，探出半个头问。  
“中野决裂去了。你刚才不在楼下吗？”躺在床上的ad从被窝里露出半个手机说。他把被子蒙住半张脸，只漏出眼睛和醒目的眉毛。  
“下班了，最近太累了，提前上楼做个运动。”  
“那种运动^ ^”  
“椅子上那种→_→”  
“原来你喜欢椅子上啊；）”  
“喜欢你妈……”  
“别装了，你上来根本不是来找高天亮的。小毕姐明明在群里提前通知了队伍双排的安排。不错不错，鹅……鹅子知道孝顺你爹了。”林炜翔从被窝里挪出全脸，笑得十分嚣张。  
“sb，老子来给你临终关怀，看要不要提前给你上坟吗，顺便拔拔你爹妈坟头上三尺高的草”。”刘少不亏是刘少，一张口就死一本户口本。  
“别骂人啊……”林炜翔宠溺地笑道。  
“眼……眼睛怎么样了？”  
“还可以，队医开了点药，老毛病了。”  
“眼睛不好使还看手机啊？好好睡一觉，不然下场比赛你又跑最前面冲刺。”  
“= ^?是不是爷的救命喊得不够大声？眼神再不好也捡得到你的灯笼，你化成灰我都认得。”  
“老子死之前必把你的骨灰先扬咯！快点回去睡你的觉！”  
“你不过来一起睡吗？还是你喜欢在椅子上锻炼？”林炜翔只穿了短裤，他从被子里钻了出来。  
“听话，回去睡，我就坐在这里看着你。”刘青松像哄孩子似的，一边叹气一边说道。  
“你饿了。”  
……  
林炜翔整个人从正面圈住刘青松，这个动作很有压迫性，刘青松整个人埋在林炜翔热热的胸膛上。  
“你TM想闷死我吗？”  
“我想抱死你，亲死你。教教我啊？怎么在椅子上锻炼身体，你看我还有希望吗？”  
“我看你癌症晚期……唔？”  
林炜翔直接亲了上去，一口堵住了刘青松的嘴。  
“你……想闷死我吗？”  
“还行，香的，就是讲话有点恶心，我再不堵住你的嘴，我又要给全家户口本批发一套复活甲。”林炜翔委委屈屈地说。  
“噗……明明你在占老子便宜，你说得倒像是我在欺负你。”  
“你口头上确实是在欺负我啊，我哪里在欺负你，我这是在宝贝你^ ^”林炜翔的手把刘青松环在椅子里，他用鼻子蹭着刘青松的脸。  
不怕流氓有文化，就怕流氓动手还不讲理。林炜翔你要是被夺舍了，你就眨眨眼。  
“你是狗吗？老子这一脸的精华全被你的鼻子给吸收了。哎哟，白涂了……”  
“你可以声音再大点，这样高天亮就会知道我在亲你了。”  
“你……”  
“所以你还没告诉我，怎么在椅子上做运动？”大狗勾一脸真诚地看着刘青松，若不是知道林炜翔的真实意图，刘青松恐怕都要信了。  
“你坐在椅子上，老子拿什么给你示范？”  
“我帮你稳住椅子啊^ ^”  
“比如你颈椎不舒服，你可以把头往后仰过去，像这样。”虽然林炜翔看起来很有可能手上会不安分，但他还是勉强地在他面前比划。  
“像这样吗？”林炜翔把中心抵住椅子的另一端，另一边则吻住刘青松的喉结。  
“你搞我是吧……”刘青松的脸涨得通红，他担心动作太大椅子会翻车，所以忍着不敢动一下。  
“是这里疼吗？”林炜翔小心翼翼地帮他揉着肩窝后面僵硬的肌肉，他手法熟练，从他脊柱突出的那块组织附近僵直的神经与肌肉一直按摩到肩胛骨附近。“这样，是不是舒服一些？”  
“额？你什么时候学的？”  
“这会儿队医都下班了，你不舒服，只能找我老林正骨~”  
刘青松觉得今天的林炜翔放肆得不正常，看起来就像是被人夺舍了。没夺舍也就罢了，刘青松怎么也想不到，这么憨的呆比，居然能把他蛊得如此上头。  
“你他妈在干嘛，你知道你在干嘛？”这会儿快到刘青松困的点儿了，不知是林炜翔方才按得太舒服了，还是刘青松真的有些困了，他觉得自己的声音都温柔起来。  
“知道啊，准备干你。”  
等到刘青松意识过来的时候，才发现自己T恤宽松的下摆被掀到胸口，他的裤子不知道什么时候被解开了扣子，而他只是机械而无力地推着林炜翔的胸膛。  
“你在火上浇油啊哥哥。”林炜翔的声音软软糯糯，明明占到便宜的人是他，可听起来却好像刘青松欺负了他似的。  
“你是吃准了我不敢动是吧？”  
“你没被我感动过吗QwQ，刚才那波你明明有爽到啊。”  
“真nm畜生。”  
“我还没对你畜生呢^ ^”  
林炜翔把手伸进刘青松的裆部，抚摸着他半勃起的星棋，这一阵刺激把松松弄的一阵激灵。他倒抽了一口气。林炜翔勃起的欲望隔着裤子抵在他的大腿上，摩挲得他好一阵刺激，他感觉自己头脑发热，一股奇怪的冲动涌上他的头脑，怎么形容呢？既愤怒又兴奋。他现在就想着把林炜翔摁在地上骑在他身上发泄一番，虽然他还没想好怎么发泄。林炜翔这个b绝对是计划好的，他刘青松算是看明白了，林炜翔是故意在玩火。  
正当刘青松准备反客为主的时候，王八阴阳怪气的声音在外面响起来：“喂林炜屎！看到刘松没？刚看到他往你这走。”  
“不知道，洗澡去了吧。我睡了，你晚上回来动静小点啊。”  
“你个畜生也好意思说我？你tm晚上那个呼噜是人干的事吗？算了我睡刘松屋里了，你跟他说一声，但愿他今天晚上有点良心不把你赶出去。”  
小王八骂骂咧咧地回到了位置上，戴上耳机，与世隔绝，隔壁的西八声和泰相的猴叫都听不太清了，更别说楼上的动静。  
“你上辈子是兔子吗刘青松？”林炜翔打开高天亮的衣柜，刘青松猫在高天亮堆得乱七八糟的衣服里。王八的衣柜很大，这似乎也成了他平时乱塞衣服的借口。“找到你了，刘松。”  
刘青松一把把林炜翔拉进柜子里，关上柜子门。  
“你是不是眼睛里的问题转移到了脑子里？要不要你爹给你治治脑子？”  
刘青松一个翻身把林炜翔压在了衣柜里，他的ad并没有反抗，只是任他骑在自己身上。  
“怎么？想玩悠米？今天你爹就当你的猫爬架。”林炜翔眯着眼睛笑着对他说。“自己动。”  
黑暗中刘青松脸上的表情看不清，但林炜翔可以想象到他的样子，他故作冷漠的眼角，微微撇下的嘴角，哦，还有那个委委屈屈的泪痣。  
刘青松跨坐在他的小腹，他火热的枪口就抵在他的臀部。刘青松低下头，在他耳畔用略带沙哑的声音说：“这么不经撩啊弟弟？一会儿哥哥让你舒服舒服。”  
刘青松捧着林炜翔的脸，一如野兽般啃咬着林炜翔的脖颈、喉结，吮吸着他的耳垂，随后吻住两颊，他用嘴唇描摹着林炜翔干燥得有些起皮的嘴唇。  
刘青松用嘴唇强硬地撬开ad的嘴巴，他的舌尖霸道地卷住林炜翔的舌头，他们的唇间像是有巨大的引力一般结合在一起，久久不能分开。  
“你……是想……这样……被亲死？”刘青松喘着粗气从林炜翔身上起来。  
“你想这样亲死我吗小猫咪？”林炜翔的声音带着笑意，他趁刘青松的注意力集中在他的脸上，很快地翻过身，骑在了辅助的身上。  
“现在换你给我灯笼咯，我的辅助。”林炜翔笑着用唇堵住辅助想要抱怨的嘴巴。  
他的吻细碎温和得多，他的手不安分地在刘青松的胸口抚摸着，他刺激着他勃起的乳尖，摩挲着他胸口光滑的皮肤。  
林炜翔猜他的辅助已经完全进入到了状态，他最后吻上辅助皱起的眉间。  
他连着内裤一起扯掉刘青松的外裤，含住辅助已经勃发的欲望。  
“唔……这是你的柜子吗？”  
“怎么？你有那么快吗？”  
“cnm瞧不起谁呢？”  
“王八的。没事，你从头顶扯条毯子下来。”  
“团不过就卖打野？”  
“卖打野难道不是adc的必备课程吗？”  
可爱的jungle又做错了什么？  
林炜翔的口活很好，这跟他骂人的本事完全不同。刘青松一度觉得自己要顶不住。  
“真会咬啊~”他摸着ad的头满足地喘着粗气  
“你真能叫啊。”  
“你……”  
“是不是觉得我做的还不够？”  
林炜翔从短裤里掏出润滑剂，从股间深入后庭。  
他小心地用手指做着拓宽，循着刘青松喘气声的节奏，林炜翔感觉自己找到了他的敏感点。林炜翔挺身进入辅助的身体，久违的包容感和温热刺激着他。刘青松皱着眉头，许久未这样亲近让他对ad的身体有些生疏。林炜翔努力控制着自己的节奏，虽然他渴望用压制力十足的节奏宣誓对辅助的主权，但他等刘青松适应了自己的身体后才在他的体内加快速度。  
刘青松觉得自己仿佛坠入了柔软的火焰中，高天亮的衣服很好地提供了缓冲作用，他并没有因为林炜翔有些剧烈的冲击而感到不适。  
虽然周围都是黑暗，但他感受到林炜翔像猎手一样眼神专注地盯着他。刘青松捏住林炜翔的下巴，轻啄了一口他的嘴唇，在他的耳畔道：“坐下，换我动。”  
“怎么，不舍得我太累？”林炜翔的声音也带着欲望的沙哑。  
“你技术不行。”  
“刚才你下面的小嘴可是死死咬着我不放手呢？”  
“想射么？”  
“刘少让吗？”  
“哼。”  
刘青松抚摸着林炜翔滚烫的柱体，从林炜翔的手抹了写润滑剂，一点点地坐进身体里。  
林炜翔扶着刘青松的臀部帮他一起动。  
林炜翔闭上眼睛，他感觉自己快到头了，“刘青松，慢点，慢点，这次我想久一点。”  
“ad续航不行？”  
“给我奶一口，状态不好。”  
“给你个灯笼，自己来捡。”刘青松勾起一边的嘴角，停下了腰部的发力。  
他凭着林炜翔喘着粗气的温度，摸索到了林炜翔的眼睛，轻轻撩开他的头发，吻住他的额头。  
林炜翔耍坏一样的轻咬了一口刘青松的下巴：“对衡阳国王这么放肆，我会不会被开除国籍？”  
“会，你的老林烧烤摊这辈子别想开了。”  
“那我就跟你打一辈子下路。”林炜翔捧着刘青松的脸说道。  
“等你老到得帕金森，手抖成筛子还要打ad吗？”刘青松嘲笑地说，他甩了甩头发。  
“对，帕金森了也能捡得到你的灯笼。”林炜翔抚摸着他的头发深深地吻住。

“想冲吗？”  
“可以来波能量倾斜”  
“哼，别太快交技能啊。”  
“那肯定得比辅助输出持久啊^ ^”  
林炜翔不得不承认，虽然刘少不爱运动，但他真的很会动。  
虽然衣柜的门还是关着的，但他感觉自己眼前有一道光，他全身的感觉全集中到了下半身。他感觉自己快到极限了，他狠狠的抱住他的辅助，他们紧紧贴在一起。他感觉自己在刘青松的身体里交待了。他听到刘青松粗重的呼吸和鼓点般的心跳声，随之传来的是刘青松体液的温度。  
“比赛记得晚点死。”刘青松从他身上起来，白了他一眼说道。  
“放心，至少会把对面双C换掉。”林炜翔试图拉着刘青松的手还想温存一会儿，但他的辅助拒绝了联动申请。“你今天跟我睡吗？”  
“明天下午还有训练赛呢，你那雷声大的呼噜恐怕没人顶得住。”  
刘青松扯出被林炜翔坐着的浴巾，把自己包住走向浴室。  
“早点睡。”辅助走的匆忙，只留下一句话。  
林炜翔拉开衣柜，就着走廊的灯光隐约看到辅助通红的耳垂。  
他笑着摇了摇头，象征性地收拾了王八的衣柜，林炜翔重新钻进自己的被窝里，就像什么都没发生过。

“爷只是去理疗室自己按了会儿，王八，别想霸占爷的床。滚回你的狗窝去。”刘青松洗完澡，看了下表，还没到高天亮的下班时间。  
“爷受不了狗叫，保护AD也是打野的职责^ ^”刘青松敷上面膜，想了想又补了一句。  
“0.0”高天亮很快回了信息。  
今天也是工具人打野的一天呐~

…………

破案了，裤子是刘青松的。  
“裤子还我。”  
“你要不再好好找找，什么翔哥的衣柜啊，翔哥的床上，翔哥的床底下，有没有你的私人物品？”王八仗着自己年纪小，已经不是在犯罪边缘试探，是直接自己在警察局抢劫了。  
“有你马啊。裤子给我。”  
“你还有双袜子在我脚上。”  
“我不要了。”  
“没事我就放在此地，你下次回来拿。”  
“……王八，nmsl。”


End file.
